projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Anaba Nebitsi
Name: Anaba Nebitsi Faction: Evil Species: Skin-Walker (former human) Gender: N/A (identifies as female) Age: Roughly 4800 years old Birthday: Lost to time Appearance: Varies Personality: A capricious and cruel individual who has kept herself entertained throughout the centuries by instilling chaos in humans throughout their history; propping up dictators, starting wars and spreading plagues. She is not without reason, but she genuinely finds humanity both fascinating and rage-inducing, fit to be toyed with like a ragdoll. Anaba is playful in person, but comes with all of the cynicism, experience, and Earthly detachment one might expect from an immortal with no sense of physical identity. She has a soft spot for wildlife and an indomitable interest in anything that still surprises her. When in a new form she likes to act similar to the original person, partly because it seems natural in their voice and appearance but mostly out of habit from so much time impersonating others. History: Anaba first lived 6800 years ago, just before the dawn of the Great Demon War. After inheriting the position of spiritual leader in her archaic-period North American tribe, Anaba had a vision of the future, both near and distant. She saw the Great Demon War, she saw the suppression of all magical beings, she saw her descendents massacred by invaders, and she saw the rapid destruction of the Earth's environment by her people's future conquerors and the rest of human society, and finally she saw the return of the Demon Lord. She used her power as a spiritual leader to turn against her people and become the first dreaded Skin-Walker, a being that could steal the shape of any living being she consumed the flesh of. With her power she rose a small army in North America and became one of the few human rebels to join the Demon Lord's army. Anaba soon became in charge of the shapeshifter divisions, her ability to change form exceeding even those of the Sirens, and faithfully served the Demon Lord. When the Demon Lord fell she alone knew for certain when he would return when all others believed him forever gone, and tried to keep his forces together and loyal. She failed, with one splinter faction rising to a noticeable amount of power: the demons loyal to the archdemon igdrasius. In order to stop him, Anaba stole his form and used his body to cast a curse on him, sealing his power into a human form. She kept herself occupied toying with humanity for the next 6000 years, keeping in occasional contact with whichever of Mortem's allies didn't succumb to death from aging or in-fighting, frequently helping out Sila in her several times of need. Now that the time for action had finally come, she set about getting back in contact with the Demon Lord. Skills: Anaba is an expert at hand-to-hand combat but avoids weapons that don’t compliment that skill. Her current weapon of choice is a pair of fancy brass knuckles forged by a Chinese Triad gang, but they drop when she shape-shifts like all held items, which makes them difficult to use in combat. She speaks many languages, most of them dead, and has an excellent understanding of human history and culture. Her experience as an imposter posing as all kinds of people and creatures have led her to become a very skilled actress, although nowadays she has a tendency to slack off on maintaining her disguise, and no longer considers human discovery much of a threat now that magic is largely considered fictional. Imagine an actress so well-acclaimed and who has played so many roles that she doesn't care anymore. Magic: As a skin-walker, Anaba can steal the form of any living being she consumes the flesh of, generally by drinking their blood. Storing too many forms makes it difficult to shapeshift into the right one quickly and can easily confuse Anaba if she’s trying to maintain a disguise. Anaba is vegan for this reason, she doesn't need a thousand cows and chickens clogging up her form portfolio. When Anaba takes a form, she gains all of her prey's abilities, but cannot improve on their powers, and may lack some powers that were given to the prey under special circumstances (such as synchronoise). Their wounds and basic clothing are consistent from form to form, but larger objects and magical items are not copied when Anaba takes a form. Her own held objects don't shapeshift when she does, making fighting with any weapons or magical items difficult. Each of her forms age as they normally would when in use, and she must constantly assimilate new forms in order to maintain her immortality. Killing one of the forms causes her to automatically switch to another one. She is technically vulnerable mid-transformation, but killing her in the way would be extremely difficult, as she’s also technically constantly regenerating during the process and shapeshifts extremely fast. Her current portfolio of forms is: *Geneva Salazar (age: 42), a Filipino ecologist who died four years ago at the age of 45. Anaba has a copy of her identification but after her death they've lost their usefulness. *Jian Chiao (age: 30), a high-ranking member of a Chinese Triad that Anaba killed and replaced. *Nair the Squire (age: 21), a servant of the Goblin King that Anaba killed and replaced. *Yuu Hotaru (age: 16), a transsexual human/siren hybrid and minion of the Demon Lord. Anaba tricked Yuu into thinking a tribute of blood was necessary to enlist the aid of Mazzikim. Yuu has minor healing, poison and invisibility powers. *igdrasius ponpei belial (age unknown), an archdemon general of Lord Mortem's army. Anaba took his form in order to place a curse on him, but after many injuries this form is only a few moments from death and too weak to fight or use magic. *Mazzikim (age: N/A), a demon transformed into a bleeding sword of rage by Sila for refusing to aid the Demon Lord, and was buried in rock after the Demon War to stew in his indiscriminate hatred. By drinking his blood Anaba was able to absorb his form. *Thistle Thornbush (Age: 2), a fairy warrior who can produce a small electrical charge in her hands. A tiny sting to human-sized animals, but a potent weapon against other fairies. She was a high-ranking member of Sanguine's forces until she was intercepted and eaten by a passing coyote. *A coyote *A roadrunner *A Desert Tortoise *A dire gazelle *A yellowtail barracuda *A raven, because if you're a shapeshifter that can't fly then what use are you, really. *A mosquito (x3). Anaba eats mosquitoes whenever possible because they're useful for drawing blood covertly but are killed easily and frequently. She currently has three in stock. A wound from a weapon or projectile dipped in white ash will affect every form in her possession. A fatal wound from such a weapon will kill her no matter how many forms she has. Category:Moé Lord Category:Moé Lord Characters Category:Evil Characters (Moé Lord)